


餐前点

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, M/M, 中文注意, 昆虫互食情节, 暴力情节
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 应布鲁姆邀约执行驱逐的容器临场反悔了，这一举动直接将风琴手的企图彻底暴露。





	餐前点

**Author's Note:**

> 被二五而去世的二五仔布鲁姆永垂不朽，我们默默祝他REST IN STOMACH，并终有一天变成坚固布鲁姆被小骑士用吉欧换出来（什么

“所以，嗯，你来了。”布鲁姆拿着无火的火炬，他收集到的那份梦魇精华已经随着一份口信一起交给了他们的召唤者。他请求容器同他一道摧毁这个锚点，只要把将梦魇请进家门的邀请函撕掉，想来便可以让这无止境的歌声归于沉寂。要反抗他的团长大人让布鲁姆十分痛苦，那毕竟是他追随至今的人物，他将自己的忠诚与仰慕尽数倾注到了这个猩红火焰缠绕的身影上，而现在……当他站梦魇之灯旁边、静候他的共犯到来的时候，事情就已经无可挽回。

伴随着一声发力的大喝，风琴手将坚硬的金属火炬刺进了巨大灯盏的基部，用尽全力撬开了盛放着梦魇精华的保护罩，只要容器抽出骨钉将已经开裂的壳子彻底破坏，驱逐就……

……容器没有拔出它的武器。它看了一眼跟随着自己的格林之子，团长大人的孩子盯着他，又盯着容器，似乎知道了事态的严重性，降下来，用没成型的翅膀抱住了自己的监护者，哀哀叫着，尚未燃起火焰的眼眶里淌出泪水，为自己的父辈求情。

容器犹疑着，最终用披风轻轻裹住挂在身上的格林之子，再抬头看了布鲁姆一眼，转身头也不回地朝山洞外走去。

无论容器反悔与否，当布鲁姆破坏梦魇之灯的一瞬间，他就将自己的企图全然暴露在了格林面前。他甚至来不及开口再多说服容器几句，就感觉到身陷漩涡似的晕眩感，有什么拉拽着他坠入黑暗。而那黑暗中，有一双猩红的眼睛，正冷冷地盯着他。

风琴手再次醒来的时候，是在剧团的帐篷里，如同深邃巢穴里那些被捕获的猎物一样被五花大绑着扔在地上。这个帐篷比剧团的主帐篷小了许多，四周摆放着脂粉匣和珠宝，被昂贵华丽的暗色丝绸衬垫着，地上、桌面上插着许多线香，将狭小的空间熏得云雾缭绕。布鲁姆认得这些陈设，他正身处迪万的帐篷，现在那只体躯硕大的雌螳螂正立在一旁。在风琴手来得及开口说任何话以前，属于第三个在场者的声音响了起来。

“欢迎回来，亲爱的背叛者。”

嘶哑的嗓音无疑来自于剧团的主人，此刻格林正站在稍远的暗处居高临下地审视着他，红眼睛比平时黯淡许多，却依旧透出十万分的不祥。格林往前走出一步，便离开了笼罩他的阴影，布鲁姆这才看见向来神情优雅的团长大人脸上浮现着冰冷的恼怒，而那瓷白的面具已经裂出几道缝隙，连带着格林的身体上也出现了什么东西从内部炸裂似的伤迹，那些狰狞可怖的痕迹往外渗着大量血液，溢过格林捂住伤口的指缝，顺着身体滴滴答答地往下流淌，将他的半边身子都浸在了血里。一些污血还将轻盈的斗篷下摆黏在了一起，使这位团长大人看起来狼狈极了。

“团、团长大人……”

怎么回事？风琴手又惊又疑，事情不该是这样，放逐应该不会伤害到格林才对……为什么？

“怎么样，很惊讶吗，布鲁姆？我告诉你梦魇灯的损坏不会对我造成损伤，可不是让你转眼就去破坏一个试试看的。多亏你那无处安放的好奇心，你还当真是差点让我当场谢幕啊，我忠心耿耿的老朋友……”

“不，团长大人，我……对不起，我不知道……”

布鲁姆在震惊中嗫嚅着，还急切的想要解释什么：他没有打算伤害格林，他怎么知道那是团长大人一时兴起的谎言……？

但格林已经没有耐心了。他抬起没有捂着伤口的手，竖起一根手指放在嘴前，要布鲁姆噤声，然后俯下身子，忍住身体重创的剧痛，勉强单膝跪在被绑得结结实实的风琴手面前，伸出胳臂，纤细的手指捏住布鲁姆的面具，将那标志着亲族身份的假面揭开，亲吻了他的背叛者。混着硝烟味道的淤血带着呛人的灼痛，属于神明的唇舌碾压过风琴手的嘴，在他的口腔里搅动，在格林抽离开的时候牵出垂坠的唾液，再被细长的舌舔去。

“再见了，亲爱的布鲁姆。无论是你的演奏还是你本身，曾都十分地取悦过我——我本来还期待同你多度过些时日的。真是遗憾。”格林站起身来，将沾了血污的面具随手掷下，往帐篷外走去。他最后一次驻足回头看了一眼，用肩膀挤开闭拢的门帘，离开了。

“我会记得你的。不过现在……迪万，他归你了。赶在演出之前，好好享用吧。”

与他的话语不同，剧团团长的眼中，倒是已经看不出什么留恋的意思。

从刚才开始就一直按耐不住蠢蠢欲动的雌螳螂终于得到了她最期待的命令，凑上前来，那对锋利的前爪小心摘下遮盖住半侧面庞的剧团面具，细致地摆放在一旁的梳妆台上，再转过头来的时候，一直被掩住的半张脸就展现在布鲁姆面前。与另一侧面庞不同，那一边的脸被一张几乎咧到后脑勺的狰狞大嘴占去了大半，那是梦魇为了让迪万更好的品尝美味而慷慨给予的馈赠。

“那么，你也听到团长大人的话了。我们开始吧？我得快些了，可不能让召唤者看到这样不美观的一幕啊。”

爪刃捅穿了猎物的肩膀，钉进地面，轻易便将挣扎的虫固定住，割断手臂连接身体的那些筋膜和肌肉，软组织破裂的嗤嗤声伴着血液溅落的啪嗒声，在雌螳螂耳中就是用餐时的优雅旋律，带着血管的皮瓣和颤动的肌束在嘴里咀嚼过两下，便立刻被迫不及待地咽了下去，再将硌嘴的硬壳吐出。迪万品味着肢体里饱含的困惑、恐惧与悔恨，甚至还能从里面品尝出一点点残余的、由忠诚与钦慕组成的后味。

“什么，居然到现在还有这样的味道吗？还真是顽固啊，难怪团长大人曾经那么中意你……”

风琴手还活着。仅仅被撕去手足、破开腹腔、被吃掉一部分内脏，在梦魇给予亲族的力量下，还是不足以立刻使他丧命。

不过也到此为止了。

血水混着不知名的体液，在喉头与空气混成带着腥味的血沫，从颤动的嘴边溢出、淌下，濒死的喉音咯咯作响，就像哪个在黑暗中溺毙的莽撞而不幸的牺牲品。

“格……”

迪万撕开了连接着脖颈的软组织，于是那声气若游丝的低唤就此中断。

哎，那大概也只是一声濒死喉音吧。完成进食的雌螳螂擦擦嘴，用地上的碎布片里挑拣出几块没被血液浸透的，将爪子也仔细揩拭干净。熏香的气息掩去了血肉与内脏的腥甜，地上的残破壳片与碎肉很快就会由亲族的新手们来清理干净。

“喂，你。”被雌螳螂叫住的小亲族战战兢兢地回头，生怕这位已经将面具戴回脸上的高位亲族将自己抓起来啃两口，“去，把这个手风琴拿上，交给团长大人。这好歹也是——曾是——属于剧团的东西，就由团长大人发落吧。”

当容器回到德特茅斯的时候，一切都归于风平浪静。格林之子鸣叫着，催促召唤者去见它的生父。舞台再次被收拾得干干净净，梦魇之心搏动着，灯光亮起，演员就位，又一出好戏即将开场。

**Author's Note:**

> 主要的活动范围在Lofter：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
